Water God
by Harayuki
Summary: Sang Dewa datang dan meminta pengantin yang ia pilih sendiri/versi Nista/Lemon/DLDR/NC-17/DLL/the bride of the water god Manhwa/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Water God ◎ Harayuki

Naruto ◎ Masashi Kishimoto

Rate • M (Lemon)

\- Gak suka klik BACK -

\- No Flame -

Pair • SasuSaku

\- Sasuke - Dewa Air. -

\- Sakura - Pengantin Dewa air. -

(Water God terinspirasi dari drama yang kutonton -kebalikan versi manhwa nya- tapi ini tidak sama, dimana ceritanya si calon pengatin menolak untuk menjadi pengantin -tapi akhirnya di iya in juga- si Dewa Air -pasti taukan- dan si pengantin harus melakukan 'ekhem' dengan si Dewa agar hujan bisa turun di negaranya disini Dewanya mesum kebangetan sama Sakura.)

(Tapi ini versi LEMON ya.)

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

Konoha musim dingin yang terasa panas.

.

.

Pagi hari di mulai dengan hari yang begitu saat ini sedang mengalami musim kemarau panjang dan ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga (3) abad.

Saat ini semua warga sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan negara mereka.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?."

"Kami tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Apa ini karena kita telah menolak permintaan Dewa?."

"Mungkin saja."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera memilih salah satu gadis untuk deberikan pada Dewa 'itu'." ucap para warga yang sedang berkumpul.

"Baiklah malam ini kita pilih gadis mana yang sesuai untuknya dan malam ini juga kita akan melakukan upacara pemanggilan Dewa Air." seru salah satu warga dengan menggebu-gebu.

.  
.

Malam hari pun tiba semua warga Konoha telah berkumpul di lapangan pusat Konoha yang di gunakan untuk berbagai keperluan termasuk saat ini.

"Jadi mereka berniat melakukan hal gila seperti ini? Memanggil Dewa dan mencari tumbal hah?." ucap seorang gadis merah muda dengan Kimono merah mudanya yang di hiasi gambar bunga-bunga cantik berbagai warna, rambutnya tergerai indah dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga Sakura yang membingkai cantik di sisi wajahnya menambah kesan manis, wajahnya putih bersih dengan riasan natural dan bibir merah muda merekah yang membuat siapapun akan terpana di buatnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti dengan kata-kata 'gila' -mu, apa kau mau nanti malah berbalik padamu Sakura." ucap gadis pirang yang bernama Ino dengan Kimono berwarna ungu dengan model yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura bedanya Ino menyanggul rambutnya dihiasi tusuk rambut berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya berbentuk kristal yang menjuntai diujungnya.

"Ino jangan menakutiku dan kenapa lama sekali aku sudah sangat gerah kenapa pula harus menggunakan Kimono." protes Sakura dengan memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Hei apanya yang menakutkan? Dewa itukan tampan-tampan walaupun sudah tua usianya, jika masalah Kimono mau bagaimana lagi semua gadis diminta memakai Kimono dan berdandan cantik malam ini." balas Ino dengan tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya.

Upacara pun mulai dari membakar api unggun, dan para penari mulai menarikan tarian pemanggil Dewa hingga kabut datang secara tiba-tiba dan suhu terasa amat dingin.

'Apa yang terjadi?.' batin Sakura gelisah perasaannya mulai merasa tidak enak, ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi tapi Sakura seperti kehilangan kendali untuk tubuhnya.

Kabut mulai menipis secara perlahan muncul sesosok makhluk tampan dengan Kimono biru tua berlapis sebuah jubah khusus, ia adalah sang dewa air Uchiha Sasuke berusia 2000 tahun.

"Disana apakah sang Dewa?."

"Dewa telah datang."

"Dewa telah datang." ucap para warga yang mulai antusias dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Tampan sekali." ucap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lain halnya dengan gadis disampingnya yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Biasa saja Ino." kata Sakura cuek terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat bosan dan memilih melihat kearah lain yang membuat sepasang mata Oniks memandangnya antusias.

Diantara semua orang Sasuke sang dewa lebih memilih memandang seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak tak tertarik dengannya, tanpa disadari semua orang Sasuke telah membuat sebuat keputusan.

"Hm, akulah yang akan menentukan pengantinku sendiri dan tidak ada yang boleh membantah." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah gadis 'itu'.

"Ta-Tapi.." ucap salah satu warga.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku sudah menentukan gadis berambut merah muda di sanalah yang akan menikah denganku dan ikut bersamaku." putus Sasuke seraya menatap mata Emerald yang juga balas menatap mata Oniks-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dan aku ingin pernikahan di mulai malam ini." sambung Sasuke yang masih menatap mata sang gadis.

.

.

#Sakura Pov#

.  
.

'Apa tadi? Dia ingin menikahiku? Jangan bercanda dan kenapa semua orang menatap kearahku?.' batinku kesal.

"Hei Saki aku tidak tau jika ini benar-benar terjadi." ucap Ino dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Kau harus menjadi pengantinnya." ucap salah satu wanita yang menggendong anak dengan tatapan memohonnya.

'Aku tau ini harus apalagi semua orang berharap padaku dan kenapa Dewa itu terus saja menatapku dengan seringaian anehnya? Banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku kenapa aku yang kena, baiklah tenangkan dirimu tarik nafas buang tarik nafas buang ini untuk negara tercintamu.' batinku lagi yang sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya." ucapku.

Semua orang mulai bernafas lega, aku hanya perlu menjadi pengantinnya sajakan ya?.

.  
.

#Sakura Pov End#

.  
.

Sebelum tengah malam tiba semua upacara telah selesai termasuk pernikahan sang dewa, saat ini Sakura tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya oleh para penduduk.

"Apa kau hanya akan duduk disana saja." suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi." ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja 'tidur' denganku." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian seksi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukannya aku hanya perlu menjadi pengantinmu?." tanya Sakura tak percaya sambil menatap sang Dewa yang entah sejak kapan sudah di ada hadapannya.

"Memang dengan menjadi pengantinku tapi kau juga harus bercinta denganku." ucap Sasuke seraya tangannya ia arahkan kewajah sang gadis dan menarik dagunya, matanya yang mulai dihiasi kabut nafsu menatap wajah Sakura hingga tatapannya jatuh pada bibir Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terpana saat mata sang dewa menatapnya tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Sakura dengan menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya menantang.

"Kau harus mau!." setelah mengatakan itu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura rakus, ia sudah menahan dirinya sejak sampai di tempat ini jadi sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Sasuke mulai menghisap keras bibir bawah gadis dihadapannya, tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Sakura sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Sakura hingga mereka benar-benar saling menempel dan entah sejak kapan tubuh Sakura berada di pangkuannya dengan kaki jenjang Sakura yang melilit pinggang Sasuke.

"Mmmnn.. Lep.. Pas.. Mhh.." ucap Sakura disela-sela ciumannya hingga Sasuke mengambil kesempetan untuk menyusupkan lidahnya didalam mulut sang gadis kemudian membelit lidahnya dan menghisapnya tak sabaran.

"Mmmhh.. Se.. Sak.." ucap Sakura susah payah, ciumannya semakin panas ditambah tangan kiri Sasuke yang mulai menyusup di dalam pakaiannya.

Pakaian Sakura mulai tersingkap dan berantakan entah di bagian atas ataupun bawah ditambah Sakura merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang terasa keras diantara bagian paha dalamnya dan itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya untuk membalas dendam pada Dewa yang sedang menciuminya hingga Sasuke mengerang disela-sela ciumannya.

"Shh.. Kau nakal sekali pengantinku." ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak tahannya.

"Kau akan 'kuhabisi' malam ini." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menatap mesum kearah tubuh Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di bawahnya dengan posisi mengankang, kedua lututnya bertumpu pada lantai dibawahnya, mereka masih berpakaian lengkap bedanya Kimono Sakura sudah berantakan disana-sini bahkan ada yang robek.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan jajahannya kearah leher Sakura, menjilat menghisap hingga meninggalkan jejak disana berupa 'Kissmark', terus dilakukannya sudah lebih dari tujuh tanda disana.

Sasuke menarik pakaian gadis itu hingga belahan payudara Sakura terlihat jelas di depannya, ia mulai menciumi menjilat dan menghisapnya penuh tekanan tangan kanannya mulai menyelinap di balik kimono Sakura dan meremasnya.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." desah Sakura saat ia merasa jari-jari Sasuke memjepit dan memilin puting payudara miliknya.

Kedua tangan Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke karena tekanan yang ia rasakan, dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke bernafsu padanya.

Sasuke melepas semua pakaian mereka dengan kemampuannya karena ia mulai tidak sabaran dan adik kecilnya mulai sangat tegang sekarang, disaat tangan kanannya sedang asik dengan meremas dan memilin payudara Sakura tangan kirinya mulai merambat secara halus kebawah sana membuat sensasi geli pada tubuh Sakura begitu terasa.

Mulut Sasuke saat ini sibuk dengan payudara yang satu lagi, ia terus menghisapnya dan sesekali juga menggigitnya membuat sang empunya mendesah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Emerald di bawahnya yang mulai dipenuhi hawa nafsu sepertinya dan Sasuke kembali menciumnya penuh nafsu apalagi saat Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya, suara pangutan terdengar begitu jelas.

Tangan Sasuke di bawah sana mulai memasukkan satu jarinya di lipatan miss V Sakura diikuti suara ringgisan sang gadis yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi menjadi wanita tersebut.

"Akhh.." rintih Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang memeluk bahu Sasuke erat, ia merasa sedikit perih saat miliknya di masuki satu jari Sasuke.

"Shh.. Kau sempit sekali, baru segini saja sudah meremas jariku bagaimana jika penisku yang berada di dalam sana.. Shh.. " ucap Sasuke dengan begitu frontal sambil menatap mata Sakura yang membuat pipi sang gadis merona.

"Di-diamlah.." balas Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Kau terlihat sangat seksi." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mulai mengerakan jarinya telunjuknya di dalam vagina Sakura dan ia terus menambahkan jari-jarinya didalam sana hingga ada tida jari yang bergerak keluar masuk terkadang akan bergerak zig-zag membuat Sakura meremas bahu Sasuke dan juga meremas rambut raven sang Dewa.

"Ahh.. Ah.."

"Ahh.. Shhh.."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke di bawah sana semakin cepat hingga Sakura terus mendesah hingga klimasnya datang.

"Ahhhhh.." Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat kenikmatannya datang tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah benda tumpul yang ia yakini milik si Dewa Mesum -panggilan baru Sakura- berusaha masuk kedalam 'tubuh'nya, ia menegang seketika satu tangannya berpegangan dengan bahu sang dewa sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di atas kepala dalam genggam tangan Sasuke.

SLAP!

"ARRGGHH!.." teriak sang gadis yang baru saja menjadi wanita kesakitan, darah keperawanannya mengalir diantara penyatuan mereka.

Rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana mulai turun membasahi negara yang selama ini kekeringan orang-orang keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing dengan sangat gembira.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggul dengan ritme yang lambat.

"Ahh.. Ah.." desah wanita di bawah tubuh Sasuke dengan menutup matanya sedangkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang kembali melilit pinggang si pria.

"Shh.. Buka matamu dan lihat aku saat berhubungan intim.. Shh.." ucap Sasuke frontal membuat Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dsn menatap Sasuke dihiasi rona merah dipipinya yang membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Lebih keras.. Ahh.. "

"Ahh.. Le-lebih dalam.. "

"Ahh.. Ah... Lebih ce-cepat ahh.. Ah.." ucap Sakura dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Shh.. Katakan shh.. Dengan memohon .. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." perintah Sasuke dengan seringai mesum andalannya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun ku ..mohon lebih cepat ahh... Sasuke-kun lebih kuat .. Ahh.. Dan lebihhh.. Dalam ahh.."

"AHH! AHH! AHH!." desah Sakura saat Sasuke melakukannya sesuai permintaannya, bahkan ini lebih bringas.

"Shh.. Kau meremasku kuat sekali jika seperti ini terus aku benar-benar akan menumbuk vagina-mu keras dengan penis-ku shh.." ucap Sasuke.

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

"Ahh.. Ah.."

"Terus keluakan suara seksi mu dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun." ucap Sasuke sambil meremas kedua payudara Sakura kemudian mencubit keras kedua putingnya.

"Panggil namaku Sakurahh.."

"Ahh.. Sa.. Su.. Ke.. Kun.. Ahh.."

"Ahh.. Sasuke-KUNN!." teriak Sakura saat Sasuke semakin memompanya cepat, suara tumbrukan kedua alat kelamin begitu jelas aroma sex bahkan mulai memenuhi ruangan kamar ini ditambah mereka melakukan tanpa beralaskan kasur. (ngebet amat lu Sasuke maen nyosor aja ga dipindahin XD plakk).

Hujan makin deras suara-suara mereka berdua teredam oleh suara air hujan.

"Ahh.. Aku hampir sampai.. Ahh.."

"Shhh.." desah Sasuke saat ia mulai merasakan penisnya mulai diremas-remas oleh dinding ketat vagina Sakura, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Sakura semakin memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke saat penis di dalam vaginanya semakin besar dan juga bergerak dengan cepat keras dan dalam hingga ia merasa akan sampai.

"Ahhhh.." desah Sakura saat orgasme menghampirinya, gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat hingga ia merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir di dalam sana.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya saat klimaks-nya datang dan menyemburkan sperma-nya kedalam rahim Sakura, ia membuat tanda baru di leher Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan berpindah ketempat yang lebih empuk.

"Mari kita lanjut ke ronde berikutnya sampai pagi." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya dibalas tatapan memelas Sakura disusul suara desahan yang menggema diruangan itu.

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

"Biarkan.. Akuhh.. Istirahat.. Ahh.." ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Tidak akan." balas Sasuke dengan seringai menyeramkan menurut Sakura.

"Kyaa.. Ahh..ahh.."

.

.

.

Malam itu pun menjadi malam panjang Haru maksudku Uchiha Sakura.. (Ck.. Ck.. Malu tapi mau itu Sakura.. Hahaha #tertawaNista #plakk)

.

.

.

Owari...


	2. Cemburunya Sasuke

**Water God ◎ Harayuki**

 **Naruto** **◎ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate • M**

 **^^ Warning!^^**

 **(LEMON, NC17, AU, DLDR, DLL)**

 **(Gak suka langsung klik Back**!)

 **(No FLAME!)**

 **Pair • SasuSaku**

 ***curcol dulu***

 **(yang ga mau baca langsung ke bawah aja)**

 **~ Maaf ya kalo ada yang nyangkut di tengah-tengah di chap sebelumnya saya ikut-ikutan #plakk XD lagi banyak ff yang suka komen di tengah cerita ^^ gak bakal gitu lagi kok. ~**

 **~ For Guest; jangan bandingin author baru sama yang senior beda jauh, tau gak? Gak bisa bikin ff lemon jangan maksa? Kalo para author yg baru nulis ff lemon pemikirannya begitu yang ada ga bakal bisa bikin Lemon, kalo di up kan kelihatan mana yg kurangnya. ~**

 **Silahkan tinggal jejak berupa review, kritik saran boleh ( Masih gunakan bahasa yang sopan) tapi Flame dilarang!**

.

.

.  
 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah berganti pagi, suara kicauan burung dan bau basah karena hujan menemani pagi hari yang terasa teduh saat ini, kedua pengantin baru saja tertidur setelah malam panjang mereka.

Para penduduk mulai kembali berkumpul, hingga seorang wanita bernama Tsunade sang pemimpin Konoha berseru. "Hujan telah turun semalaman, Dewa telah memberkati kita! Persiapan semua keperluan Uchiha-sama selama ia disini." para warga melakukan semua yang di minta sang pemimpin dengan penuh semangat.

Siang pun tiba, cuaca panas sudah terasa lebih sejuk di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Sakura sedang duduk di dekat _Nakaniwa_ (taman yang berada di dalam rumah) setelah terbangun dari tidurnya ia berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah hingga ia menemukan tempat ini.

Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura kemudian duduk disamping istrinya. "Menurutmu aku sedang apa?" tanpa menatapnya Sakura balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan 'ku? Sakura." sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang di balas lirik 'kan sekilas dari sang empunya.

"Mana mungkin aku membangunkan 'mu yang ada nanti kau malah _menyerangku_ lagi," Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke sekilas.

"Tenang saja, jika kau membangunkanku dengan _lembut_ aku tidak akan macam-macam." bisik Sasuke seraya menggigit kecil cuping kanan Sakura dengan seringaian seksi yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.  
"Kau!" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" saat ia melihat Sakura mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ingin menemui temanku." setelah itu Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari sang dewa.

Sakura berjalan-jalan ringan di iringi tatapan dan sapaan hangat dari penduduk sekitar. Hingga pandangan bertemu dengan rambut pirang yang tak lain Ino. "Hey, Ino!" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino. "Hey, Saki! Kau berjalan-jalan sendiri dimana suami-mu?" Ino menatap wajah Sakura di ikuti lirik'kan jahilnya.

"Diamlah Ino, dia ada di rumah." mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di selingi ledekan dan tatapan jahil Ino pada Sakura.

"Sakura!" seorang laki-laki bernama Gaara menghampiri Sakura. "Eh, Gaara!" tapi Ino lah yang menjawab panggilan Gaara.

"Aku memanggil Sakura, bukan kau Ino." ucapnya seraya menatap kesal pada Ino.

"Oh, ayolah." Ino memutar bola matanya menatap Gaara bosan. "Sakura sudah menikah lebih baik kau jangan macam-macam." bisik Ino pada Gaara yang di balas tatapan jengkel dari Gaara.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri seorang pria berambut 'raven' menatap mereka kesal, tepatnya ia―Sasuke sedang menatap tajam pada laki-laki berambut merah disana yang tidak ia ketahui namanya yang selalu menatap wajah Sakura―istrinya.

"Ino, aku merasa seperti ada yang sedang menatap kita. Aku merasa merinding." bisik Sakura pada Ino yang berdiri disampingnya. Ino menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat sang Dewa Air―Sasuke 'lah yang sedang menatap mereka. "Sstt.. itu suami 'mu Sakura." Ino balas berbisik pada Sakura.

"Kau benar Ino, tapi kenapa? Ia melihat ku seperti itu. Eh' dia bukan melihat kita tapi Gaara." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Emm, mungkin kau harus menghampiri-nya Sakura." ucap Ino pada Sakura yang di balas anggukkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di antara keramaian. "Kenapa kau tidak menghampiri kami? Sasuke, dari pada hanya berdiri disini sendirian." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya sedangkan lawan bicara malah mengacuhkan-nya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" titah Sasuke, ia langsung menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke! Jangan menarik-ku tanganku sakit." tarikkan tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan Sakura menimbulkan kemerahan karena Sasuke mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Diam kau! Apa kau pergi dari rumah untuk menemui si 'merah' itu hah?!" sentak Sasuke, ia tidak tau kenapa malah kesal seperti ini saat melihat wanita-nya bertemu pria lain.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura menyentak tangan Sasuke, saat ia akan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu tangan Sasuke menariknya kali ini jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus di hukum!" tegasnya dan ia―Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura di bahu-nya dan _Wushhhh!_ menghilang begitu saja seperti asap.

.

.

Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar-nya tanpa memperdulikan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Sakura.

 _BRUK!_

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura yang kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba melemparnya ke _Futon_ juga menindih tubuhnya tapi masih menyisakan jarak sekitar satu jengkal. Posisi mereka sangat dekat saat ini.

"Apa mau-mu?" Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang mulai terselimuti kabut.

Sasuke balas menatap pemilik mata di bawahnya. "Tentu saja untuk menghukum-mu." bibirnya menunjukkan senyum kemenangan pada Sakura yang di balas tatapan jengkel oleh sang empunya.

'Bilang saja kau masih mau! Dasar Dewa Mesum!' ucap inner Sakura dengan ekspresi cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum congkak. "Lagi pula aku hanya akan menjadi 'Dewa Mesum' untukmu." seolah ia―Sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona merah seperti buat tomat favorit sang dewa.

 _CHU~_

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir wanita di bawahnya saat Sakura lengah, dia juga menahan wajah Sakura dengan tangannya agar ia leluasa melumat bibir santapannya.

"Mhh! Hmm .. sehh .. sakhh.. Ahn!" ia memundurkan sedikit wajahnya untuk membiarkan Sakura bernafas, tapi belum ada sepuluh detik ia kembali melumat dan menghisap bibir itu rakus sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membuka pakaian Sakura hingga semuanya terlempar entah kemana.

Pria berambut raven itu kini menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah. Meninggalkan _Kiss_ _Mark_ di setiap bagian tubuh yang ia lewati, sampai di kedua payudara Sakura ia menghisap kuat salah satunya sedang yang lain dengan tangan lihainya Sasuke meremas dan memilin pucuk payudara wanita di bawah.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak ada suara aneh yang keluar. "Mmmhh!" desah Sakura yang berusaha menahan desahannya tapi sia-sia, karena Sasuke langsung menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. "Shhh.. jangan tahan suaramu..." Sasuke kembali melumat bibir yang telah membengkak itu penuh nafsu, Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka karena kekurangan pasokan udara. "Mnhh! Mnhh!" Wanita itu mengerang tertahan karena lidah sasuke yang membelit lidahnya.

Sementara mulut dan tangan kanan sedang sibuk dengan tubuh bagian atas, tangan kiri Sasuke merambat turun ke bawah sana ke tempat favoritnya. Salah satu jarinya masuk ke dalam kekewanitaan Sakura dan bergerak cepat hingga ia merasakan lorong sempit di bawah sana berkedut menjepit jarinya kuat.

"Argghhh!" tangan Sakura yang masih di tahan oleh Sasuke mencengkram futon di bawahnya saat klimaks-nya datang.

"Kau sudah sangat basah di sini, Sakurahh.." ucap Sasuke sensual seraya menjilat jarinya hingga kering, melihat itu wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah yang menambah kesan seksi dan membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang ia―Sasuke sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memacu miliknya didalam milik Sakura.

Tangannya meremas payudara Sakura hingga sang empunya mengeluarkan suara seksinya―untuk Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya.

"Anh! Ahh! Ouhh!"

Sasuke menatap tubuh telanjang wanita dibawah dengan pandangan berkilat nakal berbeda dengannya yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Mata oniks-nya menatap turun tepat di antara paha dalam Sakura, ia―Sasuke menatap daerah kewanitaan Sakura lapar.

Sasuke bangun dari atas tubuh Sakura dan melepas semua pakaiannya sambil menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya karena malu.

Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh sakura dan melebarkan sedikit paha wanitanya, ia mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya.

"Eungghhh!" Sakura memegang erat bahu Sasuke dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras tengah mencoba kembali memasuki dirinya.

"Argh! Kau sempit sekali! Padahal sudah kumasuki kemarin malam." kilauan mata Sasuke semakin tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu.

"Pehh.. lanh.. peh.. Lanhh.." rintih Sakura yang mulai merasa ngilu walaupun ini bukan pertama kali untuknya.

"Shh! Sebut namaku Sakurahh.." ucap Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan rintihan wanita yang sedang di masuki olehnya, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"ARGHHH!" Sakura mencengkram bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat saat benda tumpul di bawah sana berhasil menembus kedalam dirinya.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan kenjantanannya keluar-masuk secara pelan namun seiring bertambah waktu gerakannya semakin cepat dan sangat cepat.

Sambil berpelukan tubuh bagian bawah mereka saling berbenturan satu sama lain, suara tubrukan dua alat terdengar begitu jelas.

"Argghhh!" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bahu Sakura dan mendesah tertahan.

Diluar sana mulai terdengar suara hujan lagi, air hujan yang turun jauh lebih deras dari pada yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ditempat lain-

Sepasang anak laki-laki bernama Sai dan perempuan bernama Ino sedang duduk bersama beralas 'Tatami' dan melihat keadaan di luar sana. Hingga suara Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sai-kun hujan turun lagi dan sangat deras, apa yang terjadi ya?"

"Entahlah." Sai menatap wajah Ino sambil tersenyum tulus membuat yang di tatap tersenyum malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada ruangan tadi yang saat ini menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya, Sasuke dengan sengaja menghentak-hentakkan pinggul perlahan membuat kesal si wanita.

"Lehh.. bihh .. C-cepat.." pinta Sakura seraya menutup matanya.

"Ulangihh.. Sebut namaku Sa-ku-rahhh.." Sasuke menjilat pipi Sakura. "Buka matamu .. Shh danhh .. tatap aku.. " sambungnya lagi.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata Sasuke. "S-Sasukehh-kunhh.. Leh.. bihh.. Cepathh.. KYAA! AH! AH!" Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat amat cepat hingga ujung kejantanannya seperti menabrak dinding rahim wanita di bawahnya.

Kejantanannya didalam sana merasakan dinding kewanitaan Sakura menjepitnya, ia pun mempercepat gerakannya hingga mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

"ANNHHH!" cairan hangat milik Sasuke mengalir memenuhi rahimnya.

"ARRGHHH" desah Sasuke.

Sakura semakin memeluk erat Sasuke, ia pun mencium bibir di hadapan dan Sasuke membalasnya.

"Kau mulai semakin berani ya," Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya sensual dan nakal.

"Kau tau bukan, satu ronde tidak akan cukup untukku." Sasuke kembali menggerakan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di kewanitaan Sakura.

"KYAA! AH! AH! PE-PELANH.. PELANH.. SASUKEH-KUN.. AHH!.. AH!.." teriak Sakura saat Sasuke memacu dirinya kuat dan cepat.

Malam ini pun masih di temani oleh suara-suara indah mereka, ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura di Konoha karena besok ia akan pergi bersama Sasuke ke tempat tinggal sang Dewa Mesum.

.

.

.

* * *

Keterangan : ..

* Klan UCHIHA adalah klan dewa yang setia pada pasangan dan sangat mencintai pasangannya (Cinta pada pandangan pertama) tapi suka ga sadar kalo mereka itu tipe cemburuan.

*Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sakura : tipe tsundere, sudah tertarik dengan lawannya tapi ga mau ngaku, ga jujur sama perasaan sendiri.

.  
.

Harayuki

** kalo ada typo atau kesalahan tinggal review aja ya ^^ di jelasin panjang lebar juga Yuki gpp, biar makin paham apa lagi saya ini type orang yang banyak tanya, (bisa gentayangin akun orang buat nanya-nanya) #Plakk XD ... Yuki mohon kabur dulu sebelum ada yang nimpuk yuki pake panci.. Bye~~

.  
.

~~~Owari~~~

.


End file.
